L'essence perdue
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Les dernières pensées de Castiel en tant qu'ange, quelles sont-elles?


**Hello! Voici un rapide OS sur les derniers instants de Castiel en tant qu'ange, ce qu'il ressent. Comme vous vous en doutez, il s'agit donc d'une scène se passant dans le 8.23! **

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

La lame d'ange destructrice approche de ton cou. Tu sais déjà ce qui va t'arriver, et tu frissonnes intérieurement de peur. Cette lame, elle n'est pas destinée à te tuer. Cette lame, elle ne va pas sur ton ventre, ou pire, sur ton cœur pour le déchirer. Cette lame, elle s'approche tant de ton cou que tu finis par comprendre ce qu'elle va faire. Tu tentes de supplier ton geôlier de tes yeux bleus inquiets, tu tentes de le conjurer d'arrêter cette folie, mais son propre regard bleu comme le tien est entièrement concentré sur la lame et la fiole qu'il tient dans sa main, cachée pour le moment.

Tu aimerais parler, parce que tu sais qu'il reconsidérerait ses actions en parlant avec toi, mais aucun mot ne sort. Tu as peur, cette lame d'ange, celle forgée du sang de Dieu en personne, elle est là, elle se pose contre ton cou, tu sens le métal céleste contre ta peau nue. Personne n'a jamais touché ton cou, ça te procure des frissons. Pas désagréables, mais pas agréables non plus. Tu n'es pas habitué au froid de cette lame d'ange. Elle n'appartient au traitre que tu croyais être ton ami. Elle appartient à la traitresse sur le bureau, juste là. Elle a dû la perdre.

Tu essayes d'enlever les menottes célestes t'empêchant de t'en aller, mais tu les connais bien. Tu y as goûté plusieurs fois, et tu sais qu'elles sont indestructibles.

Aie ! Tu as mal ! Aie, non, ta Grâce ! Non, Metatron, arrête ! Il te fait mal, il te tue, il t'arrache ton essence, il te détruit sans se soucier de ta douleur, et pourtant, tu sais qu'il la sent. Aie, tu le conjures de stopper cela, tu es tellement déchiré, ta Grâce s'envole dans cette petite fiole. Aie, tes ailes ! Non, tes belles ailes ! Non, il te les prend, il te les arrache, il te les déchire, il te les enlève, il te les brûle !

La douleur, la si grande douleur, non, stop, tu dois lui demander d'arrêter, il va te tuer. Metatron va te tuer alors qu'il ne souhaite que se venger des archanges. Tu veux pleurer, tu sais que tu peux pleurer, tes yeux brillent, mais tu ne peux pas encore laisser couler ta douleur, car à ce stade, tu n'as pas encore mal de peine. A ce stade, il se n'agit que de douleur, la douleur des ailes qu'on te déchire avec des mains invisibles.

Tu ne peux que le regarder, il ne peut pas reculer. Tu finis par arrêter tes supplications. Tu n'es plus un ange, rien que cette pensée te tue. Tu acceptes ton sort, peut-être l'avais-tu cherché ? Tu finis par écouter ce qu'il te dit, alors que tu retiens encore ce qui semble être ton cœur d'exploser. Ta gorge te fait si mal, pas à cause de la coupure, mais à cause de cette chose...tes poumons, ils commencent à réclamer de l'air.

Metatron te demande de vivre une vie d'humain, et de revenir auprès de lui avec des histoires à lui raconter lorsque tu auras fini ton existence sur cette planète que tu chéries tant. Tu ne peux que lui obéir, mais tu as si mal. Du sang invisible coule de ton dos, parce que tes ailes ont disparu. Tu n'as que le temps de voir la fiole contenant ta Grâce, et une main sur ton front t'amène soudain dans ta nouvelle maison. Un nouveau monde que tu as déjà arpenté, mais cette fois, il sera ton monde. Et là, tu regardes, tu contemples, ton œuvre. L'œuvre que tu détestes. Ta famille expulsée du Paradis à cause du sortilège. Ta Grâce, envolée.

Et là, enfin, alors que tu crois exploser toi-même, une larme coule. Tu souhaites presque qu'elle te noie, mais elle est suivie par d'autres. Tu comprends que ça ne te noiera pas, mais que ça te soulagera. Tu t'autorises à être humain pendant quelques minutes, et enfin, tu pleures, tu sanglotes, tu pleures ta Grâce, tu pleures tes ailes, tu pleures ton essence.

Qu'est-ce qu'un ange sans ses ailes ? Tu ne sais pas. Tu ne sais plus, mais tu n'es sans doute plus un ange.


End file.
